My Reason
by Belu-Ruki
Summary: SongficOneshort de Saikano. Shuuji's POV Point of view. cuenta en parte lo que ocurre durante el episodio 5, mentiroso. Lo que Shuuji siente por Chise, su relacion con ella, y el pensar en sus errores cometidos. Cancion: The Reason, Hoobastank
1. Chapter 1

**My Reason** _(mi razón)_

**Primer fic de Saikano, primer Song-fic, Idea para despegarse un poco de Pasos, mi otro fic en proceso. Este es un one-short, pero no es el primero.  
En este caso use la canción "The Reason" de Hoobastank, muy linda por cierto. Sugiero que escuchen la canción mientras lo leen, si pueden no importa, es solo una sugerencia. No leí muchos fics de Saikano y los dos únicos Song-fics que encontré no usaban esta canción, solo he visto algunos AMVs que la contenía; de todas formas, si estoy equivocada o algo solo díganmelo, desde ya me disculpo, no fue mi intención. Les reitero que esto se ubica durante el episodio 5, "mentiroso". Shuuji's POV (point of view)**

**+++-+++-+++-+++-+++-+++-+++**

Bajaba la escalera con una prisa desesperada. No había nadie cerca, todos habían huido al sentir la alarma del pasillo. No sé por qué estaba corriendo, tampoco por qué sentía tanto miedo. En mi cabeza se formulaban preguntas que cada vez hacían más presión en mi corazón, aunque no lo entienda bien.

"¿Por qué huyo? ¿Es que acaso le tengo miedo a ella? ¿Qué paso con esa promesa que le hice de protegerla?..."

"_I'm not a perfect person _(no soy una persona perfecta)_  
There's many things I wish I didn't do _(hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho)_  
But I continue learning _(pero continuo aprendiendo)_  
I never meant to do those things to you_ (Nunca quice hacerte esas cosas)_  
And so I have to say before I go _(pore so tengo que decirte antes de irme)_  
That I just want you to know_ (Que solo quiero que sepas)

- "¿Por qué estoy huyendo?" ¡Se supone que soy su novio!

Luego de eso se oyó un fuerte estruendo y la escuela tembló de arriba abajo. Di un tropezón, perdí el equilibrio y termine goleándome la cabeza contra una de las paredes que conectaba los descansos de escalera con estas mismas.

Quede unos momentos tendido allí, el único pensamiento que cruzó mi mente fue su rostro tiste y su mirada desolada… había fallado nuestra promesa.

_I've_ _found a reason for me _(He encontrado una razón)_  
To change who I used to be _(Para cambiar quien solia ser)_  
A reason to start over new _(Ura razón para empesar de nuevo)_  
and the reason is you _(y esa razón eres tu)

- "Chise"… ¡Chise!

Corrí a todo lo que podía, levantándome vertiginosamente de mi posición a pesar de que me causara dolor, solo para llegar a ella.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you _(Siento haberte lastimado)_  
It's something I must live with everyday _(Es algo con lo que tengo que vivir todos los dias)  
_And all the pain I put you through _(Y todo el dolor que te hice sentir)_  
I wish that I could take it all away _(desearía poder alejarlo)_  
And be the one who catches all your tears _(y ser el unico que atrape tus lagrimas)_  
Thats why i need you to hear_ (Por eso necesito que me escuches)

La encontré tirada en el suelo, con sus ropas rotas, en el suelo inferior. Un miedo tremendo se apoderó de mí, luego se levanto de golpe, asustándome aun más. Me miró por un momento y no pude más que abrasarla.

Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos desesperadamente mientras despacio repetía su nombre y me disculpaba sucesivamente varias veces. Ella se extrañó mucho cuando sintió que la había abrasado, fue sorpresivo y espontáneo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Shu-chan?

Sus palabras solo hicieron que más líquido saliese de mis ojos, mientras que a la vez le apretaba más contra mí.

- discúlpame, Chise, no debí dejarte.

Comenzó a sollozar un poco en silencio para que no lo notara… al no saber que hacer comenzó a disculparse, como siempre solía hacerlo…

- Lo siento, Shu-chan… perdóname… perdóname

Puedo oír claramente como contiene las lágrimas… también escucho con claridad cuando su barrera se vence y las primeras gotas salen de sus ojos como cascada, humedeciendo mi hombro y su cara.

_I've_ _found a reason for me _ (he encontrado una razón)

_To_ _change who I used to be _(para cambiar quien solia ser)

_A reason to start over new _(una razón para empesar de Nuevo)

_And_ _the reason is You (x4) _(y esa razón eres tu) (x4)

Nos separamos de es abraso y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela. Desde los ventanales se podía divisar a nuestros compañeros agrupados en el patio, hablando con caras de preocupación.

Chise comenzó a hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido durante mi ausencia.

- Sabes, cuando eso ocurrió, parece que algo se daño. – susurraba con voz extraña, como si no le molestara.

Sabía en que terminaría esa enumeración de cosas, esa conversación que ella entablaba.

- debe haberse roto algo para que haya sido tan poco el daño…

Aquí viene, no quiero que lo diga… ¡no quiero que lo diga!… ¡no es su culpa!…

- lo siento…

- ¡te dije que no quería que te disculparas!

Se asustó, lo sé… lo veo. No sé por qué exploté así, no quería eso tampoco… parece que todo lo que hago solo la lastima más… sé que he cometido muchos errores para con ella, errores que jamás debí haber cometido.

_I'm_ _not a perfect person _(no soy una persona perfecta)

_I never meant to do those things to you _(Nunca debi hacer lo que te hice)

_And so I have to say before I go _(y por eso tengo que decirte algo antes de irme)

_That I just want you to know _(que solo quiero que sepas)

Caminamos un poco más hasta que comenzamos a oír el sonido de las hélices de un helicóptero, lógicamente habían venido a buscarla, seguro la habían localizado cuando el incidente de la escuela.

Chise se separó de mi mano, soltándola, y camino hasta los hombre que estaban parados alrededor de la puerta…

- Lo siento, pero debo ir con ellos…

- …

- como arma necesito mantenimiento, y como humana necesito medicina. Y también necesito de ellos para conseguir ambas cosas.

Sus palabras me dieron tanto coraje... no podía pensar en que no sólo le habían hecho daño sino que también ella se los permitía sin chistar.

_I've_ _found a reason to show_ (he encontrado una razón para mostrar)

_A side of me you didn't know_ (una parte de mi que no conocias)

_A reason for all that I do_ (Una razón para todo lo que hago)

_And_ _the reason is you _(y esa razón eres tu)

Caminó hasta el helicóptero despacio.

- ¡no ves que ellos te causaron esto!

Ella solo me miró, no dijo ni una palabra… ni ella ni el hombre que estaba a su lado.

- ¿¡Es que acaso no estás enfadada!?

El hombre anterior, junto con otro soldado, le dieron un pequeño empujoncito como señal para que Chise subiera al artefacto… yo seguía irritado.

- ¡Quiero que sepas lo importante que eres para mí! ¡Quiero hablar contigo un poco más! – De nuevo estaba al borde de llorar, que ridículo - ¡Te amo, Chise!

Ella me miraba desde el vidrio del helicóptero, sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, se notaba, brillaban mucho.

La hélice giró con más fuerza y el helicóptero se alejó hasta salir de mi vista.

Me seque los ojos y luego camine con lentitud fuera de la escuela para encontrarme con el resto de nuestros compañeros...

**+++-+++-+++-+++-+++-+++-+++**

"**Bueno, es todo… creo que no quedo como quería, pero es algo. Es medio corto, tenes razón.  
Es para vos, en parte en agradecimiento por la pic de Saikano de tu Fotolog (perdón por no firmar ;-;)… dudo que lo publique, pero casi no podía dormir por las ganas que tenia de escribir esto desde el viernes que había visto el episodio en animax a las 2 de la mañana xD. Ah, te agradezco mucho por el trabajo de colaborador/co-autor que estas haciendo para Pasos, de veras muchas gracias. Bueno, quedo algo diferente al episodio original de la serie, pero creo que ya no importa xD  
Me parece que no debí hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Shuuji, pero bueno, ya fue. Me dio cosita como para llorar, ejejee, que tonta… espero que esto te guste, y no hacer nada que te haga sentir mal, si es así desde ya lo lamento, me encantaría que me dijeras después aunque sea por mail que te parece. Muchas gracias por el poema , de verdad me gusto mucho."**

**----------------------**

**Para Kyu-kun, con mucho cariño **


	2. Por el bien de tus sueños

**Saikano:**

**Por el bien de tus sueños…**

Era una habitación muy oscura para cualquier vista normal, pero no para ella, después de todo hasta había olvidado la cantidad de aumento de visión que tenia ahora, aunque más de uno de los científicos se lo había explicado millares de veces, para que ella dejara de pensar que necesitaba de la luz...

Shu-chan... - suspiro sola en la penumbra, observando la letra del aludido reflejada en el papel frente a ella.

"_Escapemos juntos" _se leía en caligrafía descuidada, o exageradamente borroneada, acompañada de unas pocas lineas más. Chise sonrío más mientras secaba las lágrimas que habían escapado sin que ella lo notara.

Recordó lo que Shuji tarareaba cuando estaba con ella caminando alegremente... cuando le había prestado por un momento uno de los audifonos para escuchar la tierna melodía juntos.

_Kimi ga yumemiru tame ni (por el bien de tus sueños)__**  
**__Boku wa yoru wa mamoru wo (quiero protegerte por la noche)__**  
**__Kimi ga aisuru mono ni (y algun dia seguramente sonreiré para ti)__**  
**__Itsuka kitto boku waratte yukou (porque amas eso)_

abrió el diario y saco un lápiz también anaranjado, traído del mismo sitio que el pequeño cuadernillo.

"_Querido Shu-chan:_

_falta poco para que cumplamos medio año de novios... espero que podamos vernos como la vez anterior. Prometo no romper nada esta vez, disculpa por lo que ocurrió la ultima vez, no quise hacerlo..._

_me gusto mucho nuestra ultima cita, aunque hubiese preferido que tu me acompañaras a casa, en lugar de tener que irme con los de la F.A. ()_

_¿como va todo allá?... por aquí todo es siempre igual, me hacen distintas pruebas para que lo de la escuela no vuelva a ocurrir..."_

Se detiene un momento a suspirar de nuevo... recuerda la sonrisa que le dedico más de una vez, para así hacerla sentir mejor. La actitud desafiante que podía llegar a tener en ocaciones, lo complicado que para él era expresarse... lo amaba con todos sus defectos y virtudes, a pesar de que siempre le decían que lo primordial era la misión que le habían encargado y no los arranques de sentimentalismo.

"**mientras puedas sentir serás humana... nunca olvides eso" **

_Soba ni iru dareka wo Shinjiru nara __(simplemente por estar cerca de alguien y creer en él)_

_Hito wa kokoro dake de Ikiteru yukeru__ (vivirás en el corazón de esa persona)_

"_no puedo evitar pensarte siempre, eso me reconforta a veces... y me lastima otras. Pero siempre te recuerdo sonriendo, y sonrio contigo_

_siempre que dices "no me importa" cuando hablo de algo que no me permiten, me haces sentir segura y feliz... porque sé que me amas._

_Espero que nadie me vea hacer esto... aunque es difícil, ellos nos ven entre tanta oscuridad... me alegra tener una vista asi._

_Te extraño, Shu-chan... pero quiero protegerte, por eso me esforzare para así cuidar el pueblo que tanto queremos, a nuestras familias... disculpame"_

_Ashita ni mayotte toki wa (el mañana se perderá en el tiempo)_

_Yozore no chiizu wo hirai de (la noche dibujada volara)_

_Kawaita umi no mukou de (conectando a lo lejos donde el mar se seca)_

_Gin tsunaga umi wo ha koubo yo (las subidas y caídas de la luna plateada)_

Pase... - susurra tristemente, viendo que pronto le obligaran a otra de esas extrañas tareas de mantenimiento, haciendole dejar de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Comandante – responde haciendo una ceña el oficial recién ingresado - ¿quiere que le traigan su comida aquí, Comandante?

¿oh? - responde sorprendida, mirando de reojo el reloj – si, esta bien, gracias

el hombre se retira luego de ejecutar la misma seña nuevamente, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Entonces Chise suspiro aliviada, volviendo a sus apuntes.

_Kimi ga yumemiru tame ni (Por el bien de tus sueños )__**  
**__Boku wa yoru wa mamoru wo (quiero protegerte por esta noche)__**  
**__Kimi no kanashimi dake ga (Tu tristeza es lo único en este mundo)__**  
**__Kono sekai de boku no mune mo nurasu (Que puede nublar mi corazón)_

"_hice algo para ti, pronto te llegara junto con el diario._

_De nuevo te digo que espero verte, no puedo esperar al momento en que me dejen volver... estoy tan emocionada..._

_¿Tu también quieres verme, verdad Shu-chan?"_

releyó prácticamente todo lo escrito, ignorando la comida dejada a su lado.

"_te quiero, Shu-chan_

_con cariño, Chise__"_

Comió apresurada lo que le habían llevado poco antes, y luego de guardar su cuaderno junto con una caja cuidadosamente envuelta dentro de su mochila, encamino a la puerta con esta misma en los hombros.

Saludo con apuro a un par de soldados y pidió con cierta timidez si le permitían salir un momento, lo mismo accedieron rápidamente... "_cualquier cosa por la pequeña Chise"_, respondió Nakamura alegremente, buscando apoyo en la mirada de su compañero.

Tardaron unos minutos pero consiguieron el permiso. La chica despego poco después con destino a Hokkaido.

Atravesó la ciudad por los aires, las luces encendidas marcaban las horas de oscuridad. Llego a la casa buscada, una casa rectangular de planta baja, donde se divisaban una solitarias dos ventanas abiertas, de cortina cerrada amarillenta.

Hizo el mayor silencio posible y extrajo de la mochila las cosas que había llevado, jalo de un pequeño papel cercano al escritorio de la habitación de Shuji y escribió en el rápidamente:

"Para Shu-chan, que lo disfrutes.

Hasta pronto, Chise"

Y allí se quedo, cuidando en secreto de aquella persona que había logrado amarla a pesar de todo. Claro que el nunca se enteraría a menos de que ella se lo dijera. Ya regresaría al cuartel cuando fuese necesario, podían contactar con ella si asi querían. Así que no lo tomo en cuenta, mirando al muchacho que ingresaba a su habitación mientras soltaba un suspiro más, sonriendole sin ser notada.

_Kimi ga yumemiru tame ni (por el bien de tus sueños)__**  
**__Boku wa yoru wa mamoru wo (Quiero protegerte por la noche)__**  
**__Kimi ga aisuru mono ni (y algun dia seguramente sonreire para ti)__**  
**__Itsuka kitto boku waratte yukou (porque amas eso...)_

**+ OWARI +**

Hola de nuevo nn bienvenidos a la continuación de "My reason"...

Originalmente fue hecho en honor al aniversario de novios con mi (valga la redundancia) novio :P

aclaro un par de cosas:

en principio no tengo ni la más remota idea de cuanto tiempo de noviazgo tuvieron ellos dos, por eso no me arriesgue a poner un año... Disculpa.

Lo segundo... el pequeño asterisco es F.A. Que es la sigla de Fuerzas Armadas, o Fuerzas de Autodefensa, como decía en la versión del manga que yo leí, preferí ponerlo así... espero que comprendan.

El tema del songfic es "Yumemiru no Tame ni" de Mitsuo Sugiuchi, la canción que silva Shu, esa que escuchan en la radio en el capitulo 11 creo... espero que la tengan a mano para oírla nn

no me acuerdo bien el aspecto de Nakamura para describirselo, es uno de los dos que hablan siempre con Chise en la sede de las F.A... ehmm, es el de pelo más largo, que tiene una especie de bincha si mal no recuerdo.

mmh, bien, aquí culmina el momento de inspiracion .-. nos vemos. muchas gracias por leer


End file.
